


Friends With Benefits

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Dean, Caught, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dean in Panties, Dry Humping, Eavesdropping, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Attraction, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sam Knows, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Supportive Sam, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Sam overhears Cas having a loud solo sessions in his room but thinks Dean is in there with him. He clues Dean into what's going on and urges them to work out the sexual tension he winds up feeling the effects of.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mmm...yeah. Feels so good. Right there. Oh yes Dean.”

 

_ The fuck? _ Sam stopped by Cas’ bedroom door.  _ Did he just say Dean? _ Sam knew he shouldn’t be listening but it sounded like...no it couldn't be. 

 

“So big, Dean. Fill me up.”

 

_ Definitely shouldn't be listening. _ Sam jumped when he heard a throat clear behind him.

 

“Bored?” Dean asked. Sam spun around and dropped his jaw. “You okay there, Sammy.

 

“Umm...I heard...I thought...Oh god.”

 

“Fall on your head? Spit it out!”

 

“I heard Cas. He was moaning-”

 

Dean’s face twisted to concern. “Is he okay? Did you check on him?”

 

“Oh I think he’s feeling pretty good right now. He’s uh, he’s flying solo.”

 

Dean cracked a smile and blushed. “Polishing his pistol, huh? And you were just being a huge pervert and listening in on it? You need help, dude.” 

 

Now Sam was smirking. “He was calling out  _ your _ name, Dean. I thought you were in there with him.”

 

Dean opened his mouth but no words came out. What do you even say to that? Your best friend is thinking of you when he beats off and your brother thinks you were in there fucking him. What the hell?

 

Sam pulled his dumbstruck brother down the hall. “I mean, I wouldn't care of you guys had something going. I was just surprised to find out like that.”

 

“We’re not...we’re not screwing. I didn’t know. Jesus. What am I supposed to do? I can't just talk to him about it. A man’s personal time is sacred.” Dean shivered. “I feel like I've been bad touched all over. Thanks for that.”

 

“It gets worse. It sounded like he had a toy or something.” Sam cringed as he said it.

 

“Like a Fleshlight?” Was that better or worse?

 

“Like a...he said you were big.”

 

“Oh god. He’s in there...thinking about me fucking him? I need a shower. Or three.” Dean took off towards the communal shower room. He needed to be alone.

 

He didn't even bother grabbing a change of clothes. Fuck it. He had a robe hanging in there. And his room was right next door to Cas’. He didn't need to hear that husky voice moaning his name.

 

He let the hot water pound his skin. He soaped himself up and found he was actually half hard.  _ Might as well. Won't be the only one getting off this afternoon. _ He added a little more shower gel to his palm and started stroking himself.

 

He started off with the latest edition of Busty Asian Beauties but his mind started drifting to Cas. He kept hearing Cas’ voice calling his name. He pictured his head tossed back on his pillow. His long slender fingers wrapped around a leaking cock. His other hand holding a big dildo, shoving it inside, riding it. 

 

His balls felt heavy and full. He massaged them with his other hand as he fisted himself tight. The dildo was replaced by his own cock disappearing into the tight hole. “Fuck!” He cried out when he came. Cum swirled down the drain with soapy bubbles. He rested against the cool tile.

 

_ What did I just do? I got off to Cas.  _ He turned the water off feeling dirtier than when he went in.  _ Just keep racking up reasons to be sent back to hell. _ He shook out his hair and toweled off. And he couldn’t find his damn robe. He tucked the towel around his waist and started down the hall.

 

He actually ran full force into Cas. Avoiding his eyes he just offered a quick, “Hey, buddy. Shower’s free.”

 

“Thank you. That's where I was headed.” Cas avoided looking at him as well. They sidestepped each other awkwardly until they managed to go their separate ways.

 

Dean locked himself in his room and quickly dressed in lounge clothes. He was staying in today. He tried to curl up on his bed to nap but his brain wouldn't turn off. He got up and went to the fridge for a beer.

 

“Feel better?” Sam asked. He was picking at a salad.

 

“Nope. Ran right into him in the hallway. He smelled like sex. I don't think I'll be better anytime soon.”

 

“Dean, you’re gonna have to talk to him. You both live here and you can't avoid each other forever.” 

 

“Sam…”

 

“Look, you two give each other mixed signals all the time. Either shut it down or go fuck it out. I’m the one who has to deal with all the tension around here.” Sam picked up his bowl and deposited the rest of his lunch in the trash. “I’m outta here.”

 

“Sam, don't.” But the moose was already on the loose. With Dean's keys. “Damnit.”

 

“Dean? Where did Sam go?” Cas’ voice made him jump. He really needed to put a bell on him.

 

“Jesus, Cas! Trying to give me a heart attack?”

 

“I apologize, Dean. I thought you heard me enter the kitchen.”

 

Dean groaned. He grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed one to Cas. He sat at the table and gestured for Cas to join him. “Sam cleared out for awhile. Said things were too intense around here for him.”

 

“I didn't sense anything.”

 

“Maybe because you were a little preoccupied.” Dean really needed to install a filter somewhere between his brain and his mouth. He could see Cas shift uncomfortably. “Look, man. We all need a little private time, okay? Men have needs. Well, everybody has needs. It's normal, healthy. Stress relief.” He felt like he was talking to a teenager.

 

“But Sam doesn't approve?”

 

“Sam sort of  _ overheard _ you. You were getting kind of vocal. He said...he said it sounded like you were saying my name.” There. It was out in the open.

 

Cas sipped his beer. He turned a dark shade of red. “You are a very attractive man, Dean.”

 

“Thanks? I mean, I didn't know you thought of me that way. I didn’t know you thought of anybody like that, really.”

 

“Contrary to your belief, I am a sexual being. I have thoughts, fantasies. I don't act on them. I ‘relieve stress’.” Fucking air quotes.

 

“No, it's...it's okay to fantasize. I fantasize when I need to relieve stress. So, you like guys?”

 

“I have no preference of one gender over another. Certain people are more attractive to me than others.”

 

“Oh. I get that. Not like a hot dude hasn't found his way into my spank bank before. Never acted on it, though. Have you?”

 

“No, Dean. I have not had occasion to have sex with another man. I'm not adverse to experiencing it. Are you?”

 

_ That’s a fucking loaded question. _ “I don’t know. I never thought I would. Maybe. Guys hit on me almost as much as women but I wouldn't know what I was doing. Blowing a guy? What if I choke or something? What if it feels weird?”

 

Cas reached across the table. Dean didn’t flinch when the warm hand clamped down on his forearm. “Don’t you think I have the same doubts? It's one thing to watch others do it but to experience it oneself?”

 

“Well, yeah. Porn isn't exactly realistic. They're pros. They get all prepped and lubed up off camera. All we see is the action.”

 

“So why don't we experiment together? I’m curious, you’re curious. I believe that falls under ‘friends with benefits’ as they say.”

 

Dean choked on his beer and had to get up to spit the foam in the sink. “Seriously? You want us to ‘experiment’?”

 

Cas folded his hands in front of him. “I can't think of anyone else I trust. I would prefer to not sleep with a random stranger and we don't live the kind of lifestyle to afford relationships.”

 

_ Fuck you and your logic.  _ “I wouldn't want a random hookup for my first time with a guy either.”  _ Damnit, Cas. _ “So when do you wanna…?”

 

“Sam is out for the afternoon as you’ve said. We’ve both recently showered.”

 

“Your room or mine?”

 

“Mine. I already have things. Lubricant, condoms…”

 

“Condoms?”

 

“I find it less messy to use them and dispose of them afterwards.”

 

Dean mentally kicked himself. “That’s genius right there.”

 

Cas smiled, a little proud of himself. He left the kitchen first so he could straighten out his bedding and set out a few things. He was nervous but excited to feel the touch of another being. He sat patiently on the bed for Dean, hoping he wouldn't chicken out.

 

Dean stayed for a few minutes.  _ What the hell am I doing? He’s my best friend. He’s an angel! At least when I hooked up with Anna she wasn't a real angel. Banging Chuck's son...yep. Save me a seat on the express bus to hell. _ He shook it off and padded down the hall to the dorms. Cas’ door was open and he was just sitting there. 

 

“You nervous? ‘Cause I sure as hell am. I don't even know where to start, what we should try?”

 

Cas walked up to him and took his hands. “Let's try closing the door and laying on the bed together. Clothes on, just...touching? Kissing? If it doesn't feel right we can stop.”

 

Dean nodded. Slow and easy. You can tell if you have any chemistry whatsoever with a kiss. He let Cas lead him to the full size bed and laid down beside him.

 

Cas put his arm around Dean's waist and scooted over close enough so they could comfortably kiss. He was hesitant to make the first move so they just stared into each other's eyes for awhile. “They’re beautiful, you know? Your eyes. They remind me of spring when everything is green and vibrant.”

 

Dean smiled. “Yours are, too. I mean, Jimmy had blue eyes but yours are so much more. It's like sometimes I can see your grace in them.”  _ Not something he’d normally say to a guy he wasn't flirting information out of. _ He reached a hand up to rest on Cas’ stubbled jaw. He took a deep breath and went for it.

 

Cas’ lips were warm and supple. Dean could faintly taste beer on them. He started with gentle pecks until Cas parted them. Just a flicker of tongue and... _ Oh yeah. Definitely some chemistry here. _ They continued exploring each other's mouths until they were noticeably aroused.

 

“I like kissing, Dean. You do it very well.”

 

“You're not so bad yourself.”

 

“Should we keep going?”

 

“Yeah, more on top of the clothes stuff, okay? We're good at first base. Let's see how second goes.” Dean moved over so he was slightly on top of Cas. Cas wrapped his arms around him and hooked a leg over Dean's. They easily went back to making out and just added a little grinding and a little touching. Dean never thought a hard dick pressing against him would be such a turn on.

 

Cas moaned and reached down to squeeze Dean's ass through his sweats. Dean bucked into his thigh and moaned as well. This was already so much better than fantasy. The heat of Dean's body to his and the feel of his tongue and lips felt amazing. He didn't stop Dean when his hand slid under his shirt and rested just above his hip. “About to steal third?”

 

“Thinking about it. You?”

 

“Oh yes. Please.”

 

Dean slipped his hand down inside Cas’ pajama pants and sought out the smooth skin of his ass. He grabbed a handful of well-toned muscle. Cas just smiled at him. He wiggled a little when Dean's thumb passed over his hip bone. “You’re ticklish?”

 

“A little,” Cas admitted. He didn't usually get touched there.

 

“Good to know.” Dean smiled and inched his way closer to the heat of Cas’ erection. He smoothed his palm over it and Cas hissed. “Still good?”

 

“Very, very good. May I touch you?”

 

“Don’t see why not. Just don't put the angel grip on it. Loose grip like this,” he closed his hand around Cas. He gave a couple long, lazy strokes to demonstrate.  Cas whined and then pushed Dean's sweats down to free him.

 

“You’re well-endowed.” Cas took in the sight of him. He’d imagined Dean was thick but he was possibly bigger than the dildo he’d used on himself. But his long fingers wrapped around the girth and he pulled at Dean like he would himself.

 

“Packing some heat, too, Cas. You may be considered a choking hazard.”

 

“Won’t know until you try,” Cas said with lust in his eyes. Now he really wanted to feel those gorgeous lips wrapped around his dick.

 

“Good point. You want me to go first?”

 

“How else am I to learn?” The look in Cas’ eyes was positively wicked. 

 

“Oh you're smooth,  _ Casanova. _ ” Two could play at that game. Dean licked his lips and went for Cas’ neck. He was going to make his trip downtown a fun ride for both of them. And Cas was getting left with a big purple hickey for provoking it.

 

The shirt had to go. He easily got him out of it so he could taste more skin. Dean may be more accustomed to breasts but he could work and tease a nipple. He had Cas arching his back with a couple quick bites. The man whimpered when Dean's warm mouth left them.

 

Dean left open, wet kisses down Cas’ stomach. He sucked another purple mark on the hard line of his hip. Dean could feel the heat of Cas’ erection burning by his cheek. “Blowjob etiquette, warn somebody when you're about to come. Leave it up to them if they want to swallow or not.” Dean took the shaft in his hand again and aimed the tip toward his lips.  _ People have been calling them dick sucking lips since I was a kid. Guess I'll find out if they were right. _

 

He flicked his tongue over the tip to taste the precum that dribbled out.  _ Not great but not bad. _ He took the whole head in and lowered himself till it hit the back of his throat.  _ More than I thought I could take _ . He kept his hand at the base and slowly bobbed his head. Cas started moaning louder and ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

 

“Fuck, Dean. That feels...feels amazing.” Dean took the praise and started showing Cas a few moves he’d had pulled on him. He alternated with hard sucking and loose bobbing so he could relax his jaw. He swirled his tongue around the head and worked the rest of the spit slicked shaft with his hand.

 

“Dean...you said...I’m so close!” Cas sounded out of breath.  _ Fuck it. Go big or go home. _ Dean hummed to push Cas over the edge and let his mouth fill with hot cum. He sucked Cas through it before swallowing the load. He looked up to see a deliriously happy smile on Cas’ face.

 

“I think that went pretty well. What do you think?” Dean came back up to kiss Cas’ neck.

 

“I think blowjobs are awesome, especially from someone with your enthusiasm.” Cas sought another kiss from Dean. “You know, I don't have a gag reflex.”

 

Dean’s dick twitched and he shuddered. He’d been deep throated a handful of times. “Yeah? You gonna take all this on?” He rutted against Cas’ thigh.

 

“Dean? Please don't think less of me for this, but I fantasize about rough sex. So I'm going to sit up a little and I want you to fuck my face.”

 

Dean may have stopped breathing for a moment. “Umm...freaky. I can do freaky. Still gonna start slow, okay?”

 

Cas just leered at him. He positioned himself up on his pillows and had Dean remove his sweats to straddle him. Cas stroked the thick member then stretched his lips around it. He grabbed Dean by the bare ass and pulled him forward until his lips were at the base. He growled around it and watched Dean's eyes roll back in his head. 

 

Cas took one of Dean’s hands and placed it on his head. Dean gripped the wild mane and gave a sharp thrust of his hips. Cas just groaned and looked up at him with hungry eyes. Dean let lust and instinct take over and it wasn't long before he was warning Cas he was going to cum.

 

Cas popped off his cock with a wet sound and started jacking him fast and hard. Dean had to grab the headboard to keep from falling forward as he watching his load spurt on Cas’ face and chest. “Jesus, Cas that was so fucking hot.”

 

He looked around and grabbed his t shirt so he could help Cas clean up. They laid beside each other on their backs, looking up at the ceiling. Neither reached for their pants. Neither made a move to get up either.

 

“Friends with benefits. This could work. More fun than doing it alone, hell of a lot less dangerous than random hookups.” Dean concluded. “And I can probably satisfy you better than a hunk of plastic.”

 

Cas rolled quickly to his side. “How did you know about that?” 

 

“Again, you were loud, Sam came to the conclusion.” 

 

“We need a soundproofing spell.”

 

“Amen to that. No need to further traumatize Sammy. And we wouldn't have to wait for him to get pissy and leave to relieve some stress.”

 

“Sounds like we have some research to do.”

 

Dean sighed. “That means getting out of bed.” He gave Cas a fake pout. 

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “Fine. I didn’t want to get up either. But you may want to have pants on when Sam comes home.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean rolled to face him. “You really good with this?”

 

“Getting to live out my sexual fantasies with you? I can learn to tolerate it.”

 

Dean gave him a playful shove. “Smartass.” He laughed. “Just friends helping each other out, right?”

  
“Yeah, totally. Just friends.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are riled up after a hunt and decide to use their new arrangement to blow off some steam.

Sam dropped his bag on the floor by the laundry room. Dean and Cas as well. They’d been out on a week long hunt and finally made it home. Everything seemed on the level so Sam assumed Dean and Cas talked out their issues and life in the bunker would be back to normal. 

 

They let him shower first, he’d dozed off in the car for half the ride so he would likely crash in the next hour. Cas helped Dean sort the laundry from their bags and get a load started.

 

“Shower’s free!” They heard Sam call out. Dean headed down the hallway first then turned to Cas. He jerked his head to indicate Cas should follow.

 

Dean locked the main door to the shower room and practically pinned Cas against it. “Take off your fucking clothes,” he growled. He kissed him roughly and pushed his coat down his arms. Cas pawed at him as well. It had been nearly two weeks since they agreed to be friends with benefits.

 

Clothes scattered the tiled floor and Cas pulled Dean into one of the stalls. As soon as the water hit them they were all over each other. “When are you going to fuck me, Dean?”

 

“Easy, tiger. Sam’s dead to the world. I haven't even touched myself since that day. I’m gonna go off quick here and then when I get it back up you got me for the long haul.”

 

“Haven't touched myself either. Feels better when you do it.” Cas rubbed up against Dean. He reached over Dean's shoulder for the shower gel and poured a fair amount in his hand. “Better when I touch you?”

 

“Oh fuck yes,” Dean moaned. He took Cas’ hand in his then together they soaped up their hard cocks. Cas leaned back on the tile and helped Dean jack them together. He was right about coming fast. 

 

They rinsed their hands and caught their breaths. In minutes after coming down it was like a switch flipped. They helped wash each other's backs and talked about the hunt while they finished up. Cas gathered the clothes and threw them in the hamper. They wrapped towels around their waists and walked down to Dean's room like it was nothing.

 

“Did you buy stuff for this or do I need to go to my room for it?” Cas asked casually. 

 

Dean pulled them out changes of clothes from the dresser then reached for the back of the drawer to produce a large box of condoms and a new bottle of Astroglide. “All set. You just have to walk me through it. I mean, I’ve done this with a few women but they were asking me to do it, not the other way around.”

 

“Did you enjoy it, though? Being in something tight and hot?” Cas dropped his towel and laid back on Dean's bed. 

 

“Yeah, I did. Does it feel good being stuffed full?” His towel hit the floor and he crawled on top of him.

 

“It does. You know a man’s pleasure center is inside him. Just a soft bundle of nerves that if you hit just right feels like flying. I should show you some time.”

“Oh you wanna fuck me? You could split me open with that monster.” Dean started stroking it. It was already getting hard from the dirty talk.

 

“Of course I wanna fuck you. You won't know if you like it if you don't try it.”

 

“True. Didn't know I liked sucking cock till I got my lips on yours.” Dean flicked his tongue over the tip. He bobbed his head a couple times before popping off. “Now tell me what to do, angel.”

 

Cas rolled to his stomach and backed up on his knees to present himself to Dean. “First you spread a little lube around my hole. Oh yes, Dean. Just like that. Then you add a little more and ohhhh...keep doing that. One finger in and out.” Cas rocked back to him.

 

“You want another one?”

 

“Yes! You have to scissor them, open me up. Muscles need to loosen.” Dean shoved in both and Cas cried out. “Yes, Dean, you can go faster. Feels good.”

 

“Ready for me yet?”

 

“One more. Stretch me wide for you. You’re so big.”

 

Dean squirted more and pushed in three fingers. Cas fucked himself back on them.

 

“Yes! Yes! Want your cock now.”

 

Dean grabbed a condom and tore the wrapper with his teeth. He reached around and rolled it down Cas so he wouldn’t get cum all over the blanket. He spat the second wrapper’s foil to the floor and sheathed himself. He added a little more lube then replaced his fingers with his swollen head.

 

“Just shove it in, Dean. I like it rough, remember?” Cas commanded.

 

Dean guided the tip in then snapped his hips. Cas threw his head back and howled. He gripped the blanket in two tight fists and wiggled his hips.

 

“Come on, Dean. Fuck me!”

 

Dean grabbed Cas’ hips and started pounding into him. Skin slapped against skin as they grunted like feral beasts. His balls crashed into Cas’ perineum hard enough for him to wince in pain once or twice but Cas just kept meeting his brutal thrusts.

 

He could always go longer the second round but damn it felt good to be inside Cas. His ass was so tight and the sounds he emitted could make a French whore blush. He was going to make Dean come and come hard.

 

“Stop! Stop! I want to see you!” Cas hit the breaks. Dean pulled out and let Cas reposition himself. He pulled his knees up to expose his already abused hole for Dean to bury himself back in. 

 

The pause was just what Dean needed to prolong their fuck session. It had been months, hell, maybe a couple years by now since he’d gotten to have sex like this. Hot and sweaty, rutting like animals. He looked down to see Cas features twisted in pleasure as he pinched and pulled at his own nipples.

 

“Bite me, Dean. Hard. My neck. Gonna come for you.” The angel whined. Dean leaned forward and sank his teeth into Cas’ flesh hard enough to draw blood. He tasted copper on his tongue as Cas squeezed his dick so hard he couldn’t help but come too.

 

“Goddamnit, Cas! I don't think I’ve come like that in my life. I can't feel my fucking legs.” He dropped onto the slick, heaving body. Cas let his own legs fall to the sides, spread open. Dean slipped out but otherwise didn't move.

 

“Again, you have far exceeded the fantasy.”

 

“Yeah? I can't believe how kinky you are, man. The nipples and the biting. Kinkiest thing I've ever done was wear panties and get handcuffed to the bed.”

 

“Panties?”

 

“Yeah, Rhonda Hurley. She said I'd look sexy in them and I was nineteen and wanting to get laid. I put them on and she handcuffed me to her bed. Rode me like a show pony. Even told me to keep the panties.”

 

“I bet you do look sexy in them. Do you ever indulge in that kink?”

 

Dean blushed. He rolled off of Cas, helping them out of the used rubbers. He went to his wardrobe and pulled down a lockbox from the top shelf. He thumbed over the combination then presented to contents to Cas.

 

Cas pawed through silk and lace. “These are beautiful. I would love to see you in them sometime.”

 

“Really? I mean, I sleep in them sometimes. They feel nice. You don't think it's weird?”

 

Cas leveled his eyes at Dean. “I just begged my best friend to fuck me and bite me like a bitch in heat. So no, wearing panties is well outside the realm of weird.”

 

Dean shrugged. “Guess you're right. Okay which ones?”

 

Cas sorted through them again before selecting a pair with green lace and black ribbon criss-crossed up the sides into bows. Dean slipped them on then did a mock runway by the bed for Cas to see. The angel had that lustful look in his eyes again. “Oh yes. You are incredibly sexy in those.”

 

“Well, I'm about fucked out for tonight, Cas.”

 

“I am as well.” His face fell in disappointment. “May I stay in here with you tonight?”

 

“I guess. As long as Sam doesn't catch us. He’ll be booking a band for our wedding. He wouldn't get our mutually satisfying arrangement.”

 

“No, I suppose he wouldn't. He keeps smiling at me and it's a little creepy.”

 

“It is fucking creepy! He’s been doing the same thing to me only he thinks I don't see him do it. You think he knows we’re fooling around?”

 

“I suspect he suspects. It's kind of fun sneaking around, though.”

 

“Yeah, it is.” Dean walked over to the dresser and tossed Cas some sleep pants. He wet for his own but Cas shook his head.

 

“Wear the panties.”

 

“Such a bossy bottom,” Dean teased. He slipped under the covers and turned his back to Cas. “Get some rest, buddy.”

  
_ Buddy my sore ass,  _ Cas thought as he joined him under the blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes off on a solo hunt leaving Dean and Cas alone to further experiment. It causes a change in their 'arrangement'.

Cas was getting good at sneaking out of Dean's room and back to his own before Sam woke up. He hated leaving the warmth of Dean's bed and body but that was the condition they placed on sleepovers. The ‘benefit’ of co-sleeping was the end of Dean's nightmares. He hadn't had one since Cas joined him under the covers.

 

Sam was up early. Earlier than usual. Cas had barely returned to his room before there was a knock at his door. He answered it, still shirtless, but at least he had pants on.

 

“Sam?”

 

“Were you sleeping?”

 

“Resting. Did you need something?”

 

“Yeah, I got a lead on a case. Milk run. I can go solo if you don't want to come with. Dean just told me to fuck off.”

 

“He refers to the time period before ten as ‘ass o’clock.’”

 

“Yeah, so, interested?”

 

“Thank you, but no. I have much research to finish. I will let Dean know when he wakes.”

 

Sam shrugged. “Suit yourself. I’ll be just outside of Des Moines.”

 

“Be safe, Sam.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Cas waited to hear the heavy iron door close before slipping back into Dean's room. He stepped out of the flannel sleep pants and pressed himself up to Dean's back. He woke him with soft kisses to the back of his neck.

 

“Time’s it?” Dean grumbled.

 

“Early. Sam just left for a case in Des Moines.”

 

“We’re gonna have the place to ourselves? Sweet! Come ‘ere.” Dean rolled over to face him. “What kind of trouble can we get ourselves into?”

 

Cas kissed him deeply and affectionately. They’d been more cuddly lately. Dean actually initiated it. Cas wasn't one to complain. He relished all the contact between them. “Well we could always run around the bunker naked and defile every room besides ours and the shower or…”

 

“Or?”

 

“We could spend the morning right here,” Cas kissed him again and cupped the cool satin of Dean's panty clad ass, “And I can take the last tiny shred of virginity you have left to give.”

 

Dean moaned. “You want to charm me out of my panties and take advantage of me?”

 

“Would you prefer I ply you with liquor first?”

 

“Such a gentleman, Cas. You know I'm not into the rough stuff for  _ me _ , right?”

 

“I know. I want to take my time with you.”

 

“I like the sound of that.” Dean rolled back and pulled Cas on top of him. Sleeping with a man was so different. He was heavier, warmer, stronger...He never worried about hurting Cas or holding back. It was freeing.

 

And Cas practically worshipped his body. He didn't just zero in on the fun zone. He found all the little sensitive areas of his skin and gave them ample attention. Cas made every orgasm for him intense. In a lot of ways it was better than being with women. 

 

Cas loved the panties, too. They’d completely ruined more than one pair by Cas making Dean come in them and then jerking himself to paint the outside of them. But the sneaky fucker always brought replacements. Probably stole them but, hey, it was a kink they both enjoyed.

 

Dean surrendered himself to Cas’ touch. He was writhing in bed and Cas was still focused on his neck and shoulders. His cock was straining against the satin. Cas ground against him. “Gonna take this nice and slow, Dean.” 

 

Dean moaned and nodded. He was nervous about taking a dick but it was Cas. Cas wouldn't hurt him. “I know you’ll be good to me.” 

 

“I want you to get on your stomach, Dean.” Cas said gently. As soon as he got into position Cas placed tender kisses down his back. His hard member  slid against Dean's ass and smeared precum on his lower back. 

 

Strong hands made passes up and down Dean's stiff muscles. He melted under Cas’ touch. “Feels good. You could retire and become a masseuse.”

 

“I just know your body well.”

 

“That you do, angel.” Dean agreed. He buried his face in his pillow to muffle the groan when those fingers dug into the meat of his ass.

 

“It’s just us. You can be as vocal as you wish.” He hooked his fingers in the elastic of Dean's panties and pulled them down. He slid them past his thighs and calves, letting them dangle from one ankle. Cas pulled Dean up on his knees just like Dean had done to prep him. 

 

Instead of a cold drip of lube something warm and wet circled his hole. “Oh fuck, Cas.”

 

He felt the vibration of a hum and yelped.  _ Jesus Christ he’s eating my ass! _ It felt so good. His tongue prodded into him, softly opening him until a fingertip slipped in beside it. He pushed back against Cas’ face and let ungodly sounds escape him.

 

Cas kept going, his tongue and finger going deeper inside. He flinched at the cold but he knew what it meant. Two fingers eased into him and pumped almost painfully slow. There was barely a burn and no pain at all, only pleasure.

 

The angel kept his pace, kissing Dean's cheeks and lower back. “Doing so well for me. I think we can try another.”

 

“Yes, please, Cas! Give me more.” Dean begged. “Gah!” He cried out at being further stretched. He felt Cas’ fingers curl and his vision doubled. “What the fuck?”

 

“That’s your prostate. I told you it was a man’s pleasure center.”

 

“That...keep doing that.” Dean’s pulse pounded in his ears. If he had to die he wouldn't mind going out like this. He was almost in tears from the intensity when he felt empty.

 

Cas reached into the drawer for the condoms. He wanted to really feel Dean  but Dean was not a fan of messing up their bedding. He pulled Dean onto his side and properly wrapped him. He rolled on his own and pulled Dean against him.

 

“It will be easier like this. Do you trust me?”

 

“With my life, Cas.”

 

Cas lifted Dean's leg with one hand and guided himself in with the other. He took his time bottoming out, nibbling at Dean’s ear and kissing his neck. He wrapped his arm up under Dean and started rocking his hips.

 

“How do you feel, Dean?”

 

“So good, Cas. So good. Didn't know it could be this way.” He found himself backing into Cas to drive him deeper, grazing that wonderful spot.

 

“Let me take care of you.” He reached down and gave Dean a few lazy strokes. He knew they both would come soon. It had been hours since they’d lain together and he’d already worked Dean up before he had entered.

 

“Little faster, babe.”

 

_ Babe? _ “Of course.” Cas increased his speed but not the intensity. He felt Dean twitch in his hand right before he tightened around him. Cas moved to capture Dean's mouth with his own and moaned his climax into the kiss.

 

He let Dean's leg fall and his softened member slip out. He held Dean against him in a tight embrace. Then he heard the low sounds of Dean crying.

 

“Dean? Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

 

“No,” he sniffled, “I feel amazing I just...every time I get something good I fuck it up.”

 

Cas tried to soothe him. “It doesn't fuck anything up to want this. I enjoy bringing you pleasure.”

 

“It’s not...the sex has been fucking mind-blowing. It wasn't supposed to be like this.”

 

“Dean, please, talk to me.”

 

“I think I'm falling in love with you. We weren't supposed to catch feelings. Then you hold me like this...you  _ made love _ to me when you could have just fucked me. I'm sorry, Cas. I ruined this.”

 

Cas sat up and forcefully flipped Dean over to face him. “You idiot. Ever since I fell from heaven I’ve been falling towards you! I agreed to this arrangement because I thought this was the only way I could experience this with you.”

 

“You really wanted me? All this time?”

 

“Yes! Sam is an attractive man and I wasn't calling out his name when I pleasured myself. I only thought about you. Even when I was having sex with the reaper. I just kept my eyes closed and pictured you until it was over.” 

 

“Cas...I didn’t realize…”

 

“And now you do. So where do we go from here?”

 

“I guess the jig is up and we have to tell Sam about us. But if he squeals like a girl so help me…”

 

Cas smiled. “I know. We hop in the car and bail.”

 

“You know me so well.”

 

“I do. And I also know you secretly love cuddling so let's toss the condoms and crawl back under the covers.”

 

“Yes, sir!” Dean happily agreed.

 

***

 

Sam was exhausted. He didn't bother calling because he figured Dean would be asleep. The hunt was easy but the construction was a bitch to drive through. He stopped for a couple beers at a roadhouse close to midnight and had a pleasant rendezvous with a waitress. He got her number. He may see her again.

 

He quietly slipped into the bunker through the garage. He tripped over boots in the kitchen. “Damnit, Dean.” He kicked them up to the wall and noticed there was another pair discarded in the hall.  _ The hell? _ He pulled out his flashlight and followed a trail of clothes until he reached the war room.

 

On the lit table was an obviously naked Dean and Cas curled up together under Cas’ trenchcoat. Both were sleeping peacefully so he let them be.  _ I fucking knew it! _ He went back out to his car to find a motel for the rest of the night.

 

***

 

When he pretended to be home for the first time the next day, he found Dean and Cas casually reading in the library work room. “Hey! What’s up, guys?” He forced himself not to grin.

 

“Just doing a little research,” Dean replied. “You got a minute?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” He pulled out a chair and sat across from Dean and Cas.

 

Dean looked over at Cas and took his hand on top of the table. “Don’t make a big deal or anything but me and Cas are  _ together _ now.”

 

“Wow! Okay then. Umm...congratulations?” Sam honestly hadn't expected Dean to just come out and tell him. He was stunned.

 

“Thank you, Sam. I told Dean you would handle this well.” Cas smiled. His thumb stroked over Dean's. They looked ridiculously happy and in love, just as he knew they should be.


End file.
